


Heather

by Solluxs_toilet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, cronkri - Freeform, lol kankri is a simp, oneshot i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solluxs_toilet/pseuds/Solluxs_toilet
Summary: A cronkri fanfiction.The meenah and Cronus is just for plot purposes, this fic is based off of the song “Heather” by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Meenah Peixes
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

=> Become the insufferable.

You and him were laying on the beach, his leather jacket draped over your shoulders. He had invited you here to hang out. You ended up doing things you never thought of doing with another guy. You both watched the waves come in, the soft sound of the sea in the background while you sit together in a comfortable silence. He drives you home on his motorcycle, saying you could keep the jacket. You should have said yes.

You see him in the hallway the next day, kissing her. She was popular, you were well.. anything but. Of course he would choose her over you she was probably better then you at everything. You were his toy, he used you once and threw you out. You guessed those deep talks you two had on the beach meant nothing. 

You quickly slam your locker shut, not bothering to check if you had all of your right books like you normally would. Tears pricked at the side of your eyes as you ran out of the school, not bothering to look behind you. 

You slammed your car door shut, backing out of the school parking lot carefully. For being heartbroken you cared more about road safety then yourself. You turned your radio up to drown out the silent sobs that you let out. 

When you finally arrived at home you head up to your room, slamming the door shut and locking it. You lay onto your bed and scream into your pillow, not caring if you can’t speak the next day. It would probably be better for your friends anyways. They probably think you’re nothing.

You fall asleep after a long sob session and woke up earlier then normal. You felt exhausted still but you couldn’t go back to sleep. You decide to finally sneak out of your room, being as quiet as you possibly could so your didn’t wake up your dad and brother. 

You hadn’t eaten dinner so you grab a bag of chips but decide against it, settling for an apple. It was a much healthier choice anyways. You fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove grabbing a mug and a tea bag.

While you wait for the water to boil you take a bite of your apple, finishing it as the water was done boiling. You toss the core into the trash and grab the kettle, pouring the hot water into the mug. 

Setting the mug on a coaster you wait for your tea to steep and grab the book you were reading this morning. You open to the page you left off on and continue reading, leaning on the counter. 

You take a quick sip of your now steeped tea and close your book, looking out the window at the sunrise. The vibrant colors blending together making a pleasant ombré. 

Looking at the time on the clock you put your tea down and head up to the bathroom deciding it was best to take a quick shower. 

You quickly strip yourself of your clothes and turn on the shower. Looking into the mirror you see your face, your eyes droopy and sad looking and your cheeks redder then normal. You step into the hot shower and feel the warm water rushing down you back. You put a sizable amount of shampoo on your hands and work it into your hair, rinsing it out when you’re done. 

After your long shower you wrap a towel around your waist, heading back to your room. You put on some fresh clothes and sat on your bed, trying to come up with more reasons that he would choose her over you. 

You quickly stop that exercise, it’s only getting you more worked up about the situation. You grab your phone off of the bed and plug it in, looking at all of your missed notifications. You shut off your phone and put it on your nightstand, you’ll deal with those later. Now you had to get ready for school.


	2. Debating on revenge

=> you are still the insufferable 

You take your backpack from off of the floor and halfheartedly sling it over your shoulder. You ran a hand through your slightly damp hair and grabbed your phone making sure it was charged enough for the day. 

Quickly you check the time and respond to Porrims concerned texts. You shove your phone into your pocket and head back down to the kitchen to clean up the mess you made. You rinsed out your tea cup and put it in the dishwasher shutting it softly so there was no noise heard. You grab a granola bar, still feeling hungry after the apple you ate and shove that into your pocket as well.

Taking your car keys off of their hook you head out the door and take off to school, getting there almost an hour before you needed too. You decided to just sit in the car and wait putting on some music that kankri made sure wasn’t triggering for anyone. 

You sang along quietly, not paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn’t like you were going to run anyone over so you were fine. 

Finally it was time to go into school. You had a pretty good idea of where he was and what you were going to say to him.

You got out of your car, stressed out of your mind. A part of you said not to do this because it could potentially be trigging to some people but right now you didn’t care. You saw him there, leaning against the school with a lit cigarette in his hands, blowing out puffs of smoke. 

Walking up to him you were filled with rage. You looked up at the much taller person, your arms on your hips. Two words escaped your mouth that you never actually thought you’d say before.

“Fuck you” 

You said calmly, his face turned pale and then he spoke “Kanny I can explain” You cut him off, your face red “Explain what, how your tongue was practically down her throat? I thought you were better then this Cronus, I’m not one to admit defeat but I definitely thought wrong.” He tried to speak again but you cut him off with a swift punch across the face. 

He winced at your punch and you walked away smiling to yourself. You knew that he could never possibly feel the pain that you did that day but this was as close as you were gonna get. Hopefully it wasn’t hard enough to break his nose but if it did then I guess it sucked to be Cronus. 

You walked over to your locker, unlocking it and quickly taking out the books you needed for class. Heading to your home room you sit at your desk and finish up the homework you didn’t complete. 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket but you ignored it,  
focusing on the math problems that you had to do. You quickly scribbled down the answer in your neat handwriting, double checking to make sure it was correct.

Just then he walked into your class, Mister Cronus Ampora, the school fuckboy. You’d never actually say that to his face though, you were still falling for him, hard. He had an ice pack pressed against his cheek and he walked up to you probably trying to talk about the situation that they were in.


	3. Blackmailed

=> Become Cronus Ampora

You walked into your classroom with an ice pack over your nose. He had every right to, I mean granted you really didn’t expect him to almost break your nose but you deserved it. He didn’t know the full story and you needed to talk to him about it quickly before he hated you even more. 

You walked up to his desk, still holding the ice pack to your nose. “Kan can we talk?” You asked him, a worried look on your face “No Cronus. I do not wish to speak to you at the moment” he huffed, putting his pencil down and crossing his arms. “I can explain please kanny” He sighed “Then explain Cronus” you pulled a chair from another desk and flipped it around sitting it on backwards. Then you spoke.

=> Become Cronus from yesterday 

You walked into the school, a smile on your face like usual. Still on the happy high from yesterday. You headed to your locker and opened it up, humming to yourself. Just then someone walked up to you, you put the books you needed out and looked up at them. To your surprise it was none other then Meenah Peixes. “Oh uh- hey Meenah” you grabbed the rest of the books you needed. “Yo listen,” she was scrolling through her phone “I have some photos that you probably wouldn’t want getting out to your dad” 

Your face went pale “Meen I have no clue what you’re talking about.” You laughed awkwardly “I’m pretty glubbin sure you do, wanna take a look?” You went from immensely pale to completely red in a matter of seconds  
“No thanks Doll I’m good, I- now how the hell did you get those. I didn’t take any pictures when we-“ she cut you off “I have my ways” She said with a wink. You sighed “Well you must’ve had someone taken them.” You said “I need you to go an delete them okay doll, I don’t think you want those on your phone longer then you need” 

She scoffed “I can send them right now if you want me too” you looked at her in shock “You can’t do that to me Meen, I’ll do anything” you pleaded. Those couldn’t get to your dad, he’d murder you. “Simple, make him jealous” She said matter of factly “who Kan?” You asked her, not really wanting to comply. “No glubbing Obama, yes Kankri.” She clicked off her phone and put it into her pocket “Or you could just let me kiss ya,” she said.

You sighed “That’s like the same thing Meen, and you know I’m not that into girls.” You ran a hand through your hair. “Yea I know, but sometimes you gotta do things for the ones you like” She pulled your shirt down and pressed her lips against yours.

=> Become the insufferable today

You stared at Cronus in shock “so you’re telling me that she just kissed you! Without consent!” You blurted out after he was done telling the story “Cronus! That was probably highly triggering for you! I- I’m going to go talk to her!” You stood up rather quickly and he pulled you back down “Kan I’m pretty sure she still has the pictures. I can’t let those get to my dad, He would literally murder me. He doesn’t like the homos much, just- you gotta wait kanny okay? Promise me you won’t talk to her.” He had a pleading look on his face. You saw how much this situation had hurt him and you didn’t wanna push him any more. “Fine Cronus I won’t. But. Please promise me that you will get out of that house soon, it doesn’t seem good for your health.” You sighed, you couldn’t help but still feel the same feelings you had that night and hearing what he had to say clarified that he didn’t feel much for her anyways.


End file.
